The present invention relates to exercise methods and apparatus, and more specifically, to an exercise machine which facilitates exercise of a person""s abdominal muscles and/or back muscles while accommodating the person in a sitting position.
Those skilled in the art recognize the desirability of exercise, as well as the positive influence of fitness products on people""s exercise technique and/or motivation. For example, relatively sophisticated and/or expensive machines have been made for use in clubs, gyms, and the like, to exercise specific muscles or muscle groups. These dedicated machines encourage proper exercise motion and generally provide positive results to people who make use of them. However, because these institutional machines are not available to everyone, a need remains for less complicated and/or less expensive machines which may be acquired for use in the home, but nonetheless provide a satisfactory workout.
The present invention provides torso exercise machines which are relatively simple in construction, easy to operate, and effective in use. Generally speaking, the machines include a frame designed to rest in a stationary position upon a floor surface; a seat pivotally mounted on the frame and defining a seat pivot axis; and at least one handlebar pivotally mounted on the frame and defining a handlebar pivot axis. A biasing device may be interconnected between the frame and at least one of the handlebar and the seat, to assist or resist pivoting of same relative to the frame.
One aspect of the present invention is to interconnect the seat and the handlebar in such a manner that the seat is constrained to pivot relative to the frame as the handlebar pivots relative to the frame, and vice versa. For example, a linkage may be interconnected between the seat and the handlebar to constrain the seat and the handlebar to pivot in opposite directions relative to one another. The linkage may be optionally disengaged, so that the seat and the handlebar may be operated in an independent mode, as well as a dependent mode. With left and right handlebars disposed on opposite sides of the frame, the decoupling of the seat also frees the handlebars for independent movement relative to one another. Additionally, the seat may be locked against pivoting relative to the frame when the handlebars are free to undergo independent movement.
Additional aspects of the present invention are to position the seat pivot axis at a distance apart from the handlebar pivot axis; position the seat pivot axis to extend beneath the seat; position the seat pivot axis to bisect the planform of the seat; position the handlebar pivot axis to extend beneath the seat; position the handlebar pivot axis to extend rearward of the planform of the seat; and/or position the handlebar pivot axis to be lower to the floor than the seat pivot axis. Still more features and/or advantages of the present invention may become apparent from the more detailed description that follows.